parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrappy Doo (a.k.a Dumbo) (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's first movie spoof of Scrappy Doo (a.k.a. Dumbo). Cast *Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Dumbo (Both small and smart) *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Timothy Q. Mouse (Both in charge of Scrappy Doo and Dumbo) *Atomic Betty (from Atomic Betty) as Mrs. Jumbo (Both mother figures to Scrappy Doo and Dumbo) *Ripto (from Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) as The Ringmaster *Zazu (from The Lion King) as Mr. Stork *Top Cat (from Top Cat) as Jim Crow *Ratty (from The Wind in the Willows) as Preacher Crow *Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Glasses Crow *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as Straw Hat Crow *Barney (from The Simpsons) as Fat Crow *Tooty (from Banjo-Kazooie) as Giddy (Female Elephant 1) *Kitty Katswell (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Prissy (Female Elephant 2) *Petunia (from Happy Tree Friends) as Catty (Female Elephant 3) *Mrs. Potato Head (from Toy Story 2) as Matriarch (Female Elephant 4) *Gloria (from Madagascar) as Female Elephant 5 *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Female Elephant 6 *Pinkie Pie (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Female Elephant 7 *Lois Griffin (from Family Guy) as Female Elephant 8 *Misty (from Pokemon) as Female Elephant 9 *Daphne Blake (from Scooby Doo, Where Are You?) as Female Elephant 10 *Nicole Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Female Elephant 11 *Pingu's Mom (from Pingu) as Female Elephant 12 *Maid Marian (from Robin Hood) as Female Elephant 13 *Duchess (from The Aristocats) Female Elephant 14 *Bowser Jr (from Super Mario Bros) as Smitty the Bully *The Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) as The Pink Elephants *The Season 1 Trucks (from Thomas and Friends) as The Clowns *Archie the PB15 (from Trainz) as Casey Jr. *Various Cartoon Animals as The Circus Animals Gallery Scrappy Doo.jpg|Scrappy Doo as Dumbo rescuers_bernard_5429.jpg|Bernard as Timothy Q. Mouse Betty Barrett.png|Betty Barrett as Mrs. Jumbo Ripto2.jpg|Ripto as The Ringmaster Zazu.jpg|Zazu as Mr. Stork Top Cat.jpg|Top Cat as Jim Crow Iceraichabodmrtoad0660.jpg|Ratty as Preacher Crow Dexterhello.jpg|Dexter as Glasses Crow MamaLuigi.png|Luigi as Straw Hat Crow Barney_Gumble.png|Barney Gubble as Fat Crow Mrs. Potato Head.jpg|Mrs. Potato Head as Matriarch Tooty_coco_colado.png|Tooty as Giddy 1890225-character large 332x363 kitty.jpg|Kitty Katswell as Prissy PetuniaYT.jpg|Petunia as Catty Gloria madagascar 3.png|Gloria as Female Elephant 5 Dexter mom dexter laboratory.png|Dexter's Mom as Female Elephant 6 Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girls).png|Pinkie Pie as Female Elephant 7 Lois Griffin.jpg|Lois Griffin as Female Elephant 8 250px-Misty AG.png|Misty as Female Elephant 9 Daphne Blake.png|Daphne Blake as Female Elephant 10 MOM-NICOLE-1-.png|Nicole Watterson as Female Elephant 11 MotherEating.jpg|Pingu's Mom as Female Elephant 12 Maid Marian.jpg|Maid Marian as Female Elephant 13 Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Female Elephant 14 250px-Bowserjr_MP9.png|Bowser Jr as Smitty the Bully Maleficent's_Goons.jpg|Maleficent's Goons as The Pink Elephants Thomas--Friends-Season-1-Episode-9-Troublesome-Trucks.jpg|Season 1 Trucks as The Clowns Archie the PB15 - Happy Face..png|Archie as Casey Jr Animals save new york.png|Various Animals as The Animals (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Voice Cast (English) *Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) as Scrappy Doo *Radar Overseer Hank as Bernard *Microsoft Mary as Betty Barrett *Microsoft Sam (-10) as Ripto *Robosoft 1 as Zazu *Microsoft Mike as Top Cat *Radar Overseer Hank (+5) as Ratty *Radar Overseer Guy as Dexter *Radar Overseer Sidney as Luigi *Radar Overseer Mr. Warner as Barney *Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) as Tooty *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle as Kitty Katswell *Microsoft Mary (+10) as Petunia *Microsoft Mary (-10) as Mrs. Potato Head *Radar Overseer Beulah as Gloria *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) as Dexter's Mom *Radar Overseer Beulah (+5) as Pinkie Pie *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+5) as Lois Griffin *Microsoft Mary (+5) as Misty Waterflower *Microsoft Mary (-5) as Daphne Blake *Radar Overseer Beulah (+5) as Nicole Watterson *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (-5) as Pingu's Mom *Radar Overseer Beulah (-5) as Maid Marian *Microsoft Mary as Duchess *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) as Bowser Jr *Speakonia Voices as The Goons *Speakonia Voices as The Season 1 Trucks *Microsoft Mike (+10) as Archie the PB15 *Speakonia Voices as Various Cartoon Animals *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael Voice Cast (Spanish) *Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) as Scrappy Doo *Jorge Loquendo V1 as Bernard *Carmen Loquendo V1 as Betty Barrett *Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) as Ripto *Marcello Loquendo V1 (+5) as Zazu *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Top Cat *Luca Loquendo V1 as Ratty *Diego Loquendo V1 as Dexter *Roberto Loquendo V1 as Luigi *Juan Loquendo V1 as Barney *Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) Tooty *Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) as Kitty Katswell *Esperanza Loquendo V1 as Petunia *Carmen Loquendo V1 (-10) as Mrs. Potato Head *Paola Loquendo V1 as Gloria *Fabio Loquendo V1 as Dexter's Mom *Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) as Pinkie Pie *Francisca Loquendo V1 (-10) as Lois Griffin *Silvia Loquendo V1 as Misty Waterflower *Guilia Loquendo V1 as Daphne Blake *Carmen Loquendo V1 (+5) as Nicole Watterson *Carmen Loquendo V1 (-5) as Pingu's Mom *Francisca Loquendo V1 (-5) as Maid Marian *Francisca Loquendo V1 (+5) as Duchess *L&H Julio (+10) as Bowser Jr *Loquendo Voices as The Goons *Loquendo Voices as The Season 1 Trucks *Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) as Archie the PB15 *Loquendo Voices as Various Cartoon Animals *Narrator - L&H Julio Music Used *Run with Us - Lisa Lougheed (plays at the beginning and the end of the movie) *11 - Rainfall (plays during the storm) *Dream - Everly Brothers (plays when the storks deliver the babies to their parents) *Casey Jr - Dumbo (1941) (plays when Archie leaves for town and arrives at town) *Thomas' Branchline Theme (Season 1) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Zazu tries to make his special delivery) *Casino Park (Sonic Heroes) (plays when Zazu makes his way to the train and climbs along the top of the coaches) *My Little Buttercup (Family Guy: Something, Something, Something Dark Side) (plays when the birthday begins) *07 - Betilla the Fairy (Rayman 1) (plays when Atomic Betty Barrett finally gets her baby named Scrappy Doo) *23 - The Saxophone's Song (Rayman 1) (plays when the females annoy Scrappy Doo, causing Atomic Betty Barrett to stand up to them, and close the door on them) *Midday Gardens (Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon) (plays when Atomic Betty Barrett and Scrappy Doo decide to go swimming after defeating the females) *Routsabouts - Dumbo (1941) (plays when the workers are at work) *Morning (Edvard Grieg) (plays when the tent is put up and morning comes) *Draaiorgel de Venlo - The merry go round broke down (plays when the parade starts playing and marching) *You Lose! (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Video Game) (plays when Scrappy Doo falls down) *The Mud Song - Jumpstart Kindergarten (1998) (plays when Atomic Betty Barrett cleans Scrappy Doo up) *The Harbour Theme (Season 3) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Atomic Betty Barrett have fun) *35 - Quiet! (Rayman 1) (plays when the kids arrive and tease poor Scrappy Doo) *Kevin MacLeod - Big Rock (plays when Atomic Betty Barrett goes crazy) *48 - End of the Line (Rayman 1) (plays when Atomic Betty Barrett is in a cage and Scrappy Doo is lost and when Bernard insults the characters) *Devious Diesel's Theme (Thomas and Friends) (plays when the females talk and gossip and pretend not to see Scrappy Doo) *Poor Thomas Trundles Home (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Scrappy Doo walks away) *Pirates! Part 2 (Reprise) (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Bernard stands up to fight the females) *Globox, My Friend! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Bernard goes over to Scrappy Doo and tries to cheer him up) *Percy's Theme (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Scrappy Doo and Bernard have a talk and become friends) *Now That We're Men (The Spongebob Squarepants: Video Game) (plays when Ripto and Goofy Goof have a talk before Ripto goes to bed) *47 - Yeah! (Rayman 1) (plays when Bernard gets an idea each time) *080 - The Chasm (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Bernard sneaks over to the tent without getting noticed) *085 - The Knaaren Labyrinth (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Bernard disguses himself to talk to Ripto about Scrappy Doo being a climax) *193 - (Jingle) Victory Fanfare 3 (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Ripto gets the idea of using Scrappy Doo) *230 - (Ambient) The Tunnels of the Knaaren (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays in the circus when Ripto announces the girls ready to stand on the ball) *072 - The Spirit Tower ~Stirring~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the females climb on top of each other) *192 - (Jingle) Victory Fanfare 2 (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the females are all ready) *084 - The Great Hall (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Ripto announces while the females are trying to keep their balance) *Try Again! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Scrappy Doo is teased by the audience and refusing to go on stage) *The Breakdown Train (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Bernard tries to get Scrappy Doo going and pokes him and when the engines try to help Scrappy Doo to fly) *191 - (Jingle) Victory Fanfare 1 (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Scrappy Doo gets going) *Thomas's Danger Theme (Thomas Gets Bumped) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Scrappy Doo ends up approaching trouble and when he and Bert Raccoon fly down a tree) *089 - Deadly Traps ~Surrounded!~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the ball goes out of control and the tent breaks apart) *194 - (Jingle) Game Over (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Scrappy Doo is wounded and Bernard feels sorry for him) *008 - The Fairy Council ~Under the Starlight~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Archie steams onward) *Henry's Sad Theme (Thomas and Friends) (plays when the females are injured and having a talk) *081 - Panic ~Chased by the Knaaren~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the Season 1 Trucks are trying to get Scrappy Doo twice and when Scrappy Doo is trying to fly while falling) *134 - Jingle ~ Bonus Level ~ You Lose (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Scrappy Doo falls into a pool) *113 - Guardian in the Sky ~ Prelude (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when the Season 1 Trucks have a chat) *Henry's Sad Theme (Henry's Forest) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Bernard is cleaning and trying to cheer up Scrappy Doo) *021 - Ly the Fairy (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Bernard takes Scrappy Doo to see Atomic Betty Barrett) *OC Times - I Will Go Sailing No More (plays when Atomic Betty Barrett sings and when Scrappy Doo leaves) *The Clown Song - Dumbo (1941) (plays when the clowns talk and leave) *110 - Hot Air Flight ~ Reprise (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Bernard and Scrappy Doo decide to have a drink) *Pink Elephants - Dumbo (1941) (plays when the monkeys surrender and dance around Scrappy Doo and Bernard) *Spring Song - Felix Mendelssohn (plays in the morning light) *006 - King of the Teensies (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when the characters and Bernard have a chat each time) *When I See An Elephant Fly (Reprise) - Dumbo (1941) (plays when Scrappy Doo flies and reunites with his mother) *109 - Hot Air Flight (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Scrappy Doo manages to fly and when he flies around the circus arena) *47 - Once More (Rayman 1) (plays when the newspaper tell that Scrappy Doo is flying) *When I See An Elephant Fly (Vocal Spectrum 3) (plays when the characters sing about Scrappy Doo) Scenes *James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Part 1 (English) *James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Part 2 (English) *James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Part 3 (English) *James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Part 4 (English) *James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Part 5 (English) *James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Part 6 (English) *James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Part 7 (English) *James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Part 8 (English) *James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Part 9 (English) *James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Part 10 (Francais) *James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Part 11 (Spanish) *James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Part 12 (English) *James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Part 13 (English) *James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Part 14 (English) *James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Part 15 (English) *James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Part 16 (English) *James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Part 17 (English) *James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Part 18 (English) *James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Part 19 (English) Trivia *This will feature Archie the Australian 4-6-0 PB15 tender engine, as one of the 1924 Walschaerts, built from 1899-1926. He is number one of the Steam Team, and has a coal tender with eight wheels, but will be pulling a crismon and cream colored coach, a blue and white coach, an orange Renfe coach, a green Renfe coach, and a Maroon coach. *Archie is a 4-6-0 engine or an Australian type steam locomotive, as one of the 1924 Walschaerts, built in 1899-1926, because he carries a coal tender. Locomotives of this wheel arrangement were used most common on Australian railroads and were given the name "Australian", because Archie and five other examples, such as 444, 448, 454, 732, and 738 are preserved. These types of engines have ten wheels as a 4-6-0 wheel arrangement for a "Ten Wheeler" locomotive, with four leading wheels, six drive wheels, and no trailing wheels, and since engines usually carry eight wheels on their tender, Archie will carry eight wheels on his tender and will also be the main hero in Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends. *Dumbo was re-released in theatres in 1949 when The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad was created. *Dumbo was re-released in theatres in 1959 when Sleeping Beauty was created that same year. *Dumbo, The Wind in the Willows, The Rescuers, Sleeping Beauty, and Toy Story 2 are all made by Disney. *Dumbo, along with Alice in Wonderland, was the first of Disney's canon of animated films to be released on home video. The film was originally released on June 26, 1981 on VHS and Betamax, followed by a Laserdisc release in June 1982 and then once again on VHS and Betamax as part of Walt Disney Classics Video Collection release on December 3, 1985. *The film was then remastered in 1986 and 1989 and released on VHS and Laserdisc, the same year as Thomas and Friends and Shining Time Station were released, and as a 50th Anniversary Edition of Dumbo on July 12, 1991, it was followed by an October 28, 1994 VHS and Laserdisc release as a part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection. In 2001, a 60th Anniversary Special Edition was released in VHS and DVD formats. In 2006, a "Big Top Edition" of the film was released on DVD, followed by a UK Special Edition release in May 2007. *The intro will feature the main poster of Scrappy Doo (a.k.a. Dumbo) and will feature a still picture of Bernard riding in Archie's cabin, smiling, and holding his hat out, with Archie chuckling with glee, Scrappy Doo standing on Archie's roof, Top Cat and his gang on the coaches, and the females inside the coaches, as Archie, his coal tender, and passenger cars wink at the screen. Category:James Graham Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Dumbo Movies